


Christmas Lights

by callformybones



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deal With It, Help, M/M, Ryan Reynolds is Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016) #4, Spideypool - Freeform, and spideypool, author loves christmas, i love wade, im dying, im in an inescapable pit, obviously, tom holland is peter parker, wade is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callformybones/pseuds/callformybones
Summary: Peter loves Christmas lights. They almost make being out until the wee hours of the morning every night worth it.He often strolls along the mostly deserted New York shopping streets at two, three, even four am, simply appreciating the details in the windows and the warm feeling all around.He never expects to run into someone (literally), at exactly 4:03 a.m. on December 23rd.And he never expects that someone to be none other than Deadpool.





	1. Wade Falls In Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> To answer your question, yes it is literally the middle of fucking July and im writing a Christmas work but F OFF.  
> i love christmas.  
> i love peter parker (literally have since i was like fuckin 2)  
> i love wade wilson.  
> Idk how many parts will be in this yet, but probably not many.  
> This is my first time writing Spidey-pool so all constructive criticism is welcomed! (It was a lot harder to write as Wade than I originally thought) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sam xx
> 
> P.S. here is the link to the song mentioned, if you wanna listen while you read. help set the mood (:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dkXEjdmyVk

Anyone knows a hero's work is exhausting. Especially night after night of constant patrolling and fighting.  
It would wear down on anyone, superhuman or otherwise. A good advocate of this unrelenting work is our special little spider, Peter Parker.  
Now, Peter, although constantly tired, wouldn't trade his "job" for the world. Maybe just the straining journey home from wherever a particular mission calls him.  
During December, though, this trek isn't so bad. Normally, it's all Peter has in him to swing home and peel through his apartment window.  
But December is quite the exception.  
Everyone knows New York Christmases are the most magical. (Just ask Macaulay Culkin).  
Most nights are like tonight, with Peter retrieving his backpack webbed to the wall in some alleyway where he left it. He changes with utmost speed, and then assesses himself and any injuries. He shoves his suit into his bag and bundles up.  
Here is where December becomes different than all the other eleven months in the year. Peter will walk with light steps, bright eyes, and a song in his head. He heads down the mildly deserted and somewhat snowy pavements, until he turns a corner and comes to his favorite block in the whole city.  
A place he can only take in from outside, because everything here is chic and posh and very expensive, and although being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man pays in thank you's and smiles, it doesn't make Peter any monetarily wealthier. But he doesn't mind. He just gazes at shop after shop after emporium after toy store after cafe after booth, etc. It's a wonderland of shiny things; antique and brand new, beautiful hand-made ornaments, lovely trees full of twinkling lights in every window, and striking pieces of clothing placed on mannequins in just about every other store.  
Speakers constantly play soft tunes, (at the moment it;s Ronnie Auldrich's instrumental rendition of 'White Christmas'). Then, to top it all off, there are vendors all around with stands offering hot cocoa, pretzels, churros, and the regular items like hot dogs and pizza.  
Peter never sees any vendors out when he comes around, but there is always a faint smell left from the treats they sell during the brisk winter days.  
Overall, it is like a set from a movie. Peter can't get enough. He stops at one of his favorite shops, a toy store that has a giant mail box in the front with a sign that reads "Outgoing mail to Santa Claus!". Peter smiles. When he was a child, Uncle Ben would take him to a mailbox much like this one to send his letter to Santa Claus. He distinctly remembers his favorite Christmas of all. He had put on his list something he wasn't sure Santa would be able to bring that year, but May and Ben assured him the jolly man would not disappoint.  
And that Christmas morning, Peter had opened a box wrapped in bright red, unveiling his two most favored wishlist items; a camera and an Iron Man mask, which he had promptly put on and insisted Aunt May take a picture of. Peter chuckles to himself, walking along in the shadows of the dimly lit street, lost in thought and memory. 'Now to think, I'm one of the freaking avengers. Kinda. Like I know Iron Ma-' 

The young man's train of thought is interrupted when he rather ungracefully smacks into someone. "Oh, sorry." He mumbles, cheeks turning red. He never expected someone to see him like this, waltzing along like some Hallmark channel character. He chances a look up and upon closer inspection, sees a distinct black and red mask pulled up just enough for the man behind it to gape, his mouth forming an 'o' over the end of a churro. Crumbs are littering his chest and fingers. Peter widens his eyes. Deadpool.

Now, Peter, of course, isn't afraid of Wade. In fact, he works with the guy pretty often. Just... as Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. 

"Uhh... sorry... I'm gonna-" He starts to turn, ready to run the other way before Wade recognizes his voice or body movements or something.  
But Wade has just stumbled upon an angel, and he can't let him go!

As Peter turns, Wade lets out, "Holy shitfuck, heaven is real." And the churro falls out of his mouth and lands limply on the pavement. Wade then shrieks and quickly wipes the crumbs off his face and hands, also pulling down his mask.  
He takes a dramatic breath and holds out a hand, bowing like some kind of Disney prince. Peter rolls his eyes.  
"My apologies, oh sweet and gorgeous boy." He stands, grabbing Peter's hand and planting about seven kisses on it. "I'm Deadpool, fucking awesome kick-ass master mercenary, incredibly charming superhu-"  
"I know who you are." Peter says, taking his hand back.

Wade, in his ever expressive mask, raises an eyebrow. "Really? My name precedes me!" He giggles. "I hope you've heard good things. Like how great my perfectly toned-" 

"Okay! Yes, yes, heard all about it." Peter waves his hands, turning dark red.  
Wade puts a hand onto the wall and leans in front of the man. 

"What's your name, Baby Boy?" He asks, seeming all to eager for the answer.  
The younger man sighs. "Peter."

Wade all but jumps ten feet into the air, both hands on his cheeks. "That is such a cute name. Oh. Em. Gee."

Peter pulls his jacket closer, studying Wade for a moment. Was this really happening? 

Wade seems to think for a moment, then holds up a gloved finger. "Well, Petey-Pie, I insist you let me take your beautiful ass to get one of those totally-not-stolen-from-the-cart-churros because holy DICK they're good."  
Peter, for some reason, agrees. After all, he knows Wade is a good man under all the inappropriate jokes, and the cursing, and the whole like violently murdering others as his job thing.  
Plus, he's grown kinda close to the guy through work.  
Hell, they've saved each others asses a good number of times.

When Peter nods, Wade squeals and skips along, indicating for Peter to follow. "Hurry before some other fucker steals the ones that I wanna steal!" He calls back to Peter, who shakes his head, laughs a little, and follows behind the infamous merc with a mouth.


	2. "Baby Boy, you make my heart flutter!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have a nice little sort of date and they both get very sleepy and Peter is a giggly baby when he's sleepy so Wade's antics make him blush, not roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo.  
> A lot of people liked this! Maybe I'll keep this going longer than I had originally anticipated!  
> Comments are always appreciated especially if they're suggestions on what should happen next or what you'd like to see!
> 
> And if you like Spideypool, check out my other fic thing called "Why Don't You Do Right Like Some Other Men Do?"
> 
> Love, Sam xx

"Can I call you Petey? Little Petey-Pie?" Wade asked, his arm buried up to his elbow in the opening of the churro cart.

"Uh..." Peter just nodded and then winced as Wade cursed, mumbling something about 'stupid fucking hot churros what the shit'.   
"You don't have to.. um, steal those." Peter smiled warily. He then laughed a little. "Spider-Man or someone will see you doing it and come kick your ass."

Wade snapped his head up and looked at him seriously, and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. He wiped tears from his eyes, leaving a small trail of cinnamon on his cheek.   
Peter put his hands on his hips. "What?!" He asked wildly.

"Like," Wade choked on his words from laughing. "Like my little Spidey-kins could kick MY ass?" He giggled. "I wouldn't mind seeing him try. I'd kick /his/ ass before he could blink, Baby Boy."   
Wade, still hiccuping up a few chuckles, handed a slightly squished churro to Peter, who snatched it out of his hand.   
"I think Spider-Man could totally take you down. He's /awesome/." 

Wade took a bite of his treat. "Woah, do you have a crush on Arachni-Boy?" He clutched his hands together. "Awwww. Y'know, me too. That guy has the best spandex covered, perky little ass I've ever seen."  
Peter turned red. "Besides you, Baby Boy." Wade assured him, who shaded even darker.

Peter quickly changed the subject. "So, um... did you just come out here at four in the morning to steal churros?" He asked, taking a bite of his own. He hummed. It was nice and warm and tasted delicious.  
"Well, yes," Wade said, mouth full. "But I like looking at the dolls in that one store because they really creep me the fuck out but they're so cute." 

Peter giggled, and Wade's ears perked up. That was a hell of a nice sound.  
"What about you, Petey?" He asked, beckoning for Peter to walk with him.   
"I actually always come here after- uh- my job."  
Wade wrinkled his nose. "Your job keeps you out this late?"

Peter winced. "Doesn't yours?"  
This answer seemed to satisfy Wade, because he shrugged and pointed at the shop with the dolls he had mentioned.   
Peter smiled. They were dressed like angels and had small fake candles in their hands that lit up.   
"How do you find these creepy?" Peter asked, laughing.

"Look at them!" Wade insisted, biting off a chunk of his churro. "They're /haunting/." He nodded as if confirming this to himself.  
Peter rolled his eyes, pressing a free hand to the glass. "They're angels." He said dryly.

Wade looked down at him. 'Aw, you're one too', he thought.  
He turned and kept walking, leaving Peter to hurriedly catch up with Wade, who's strides were long compared to Pete's.  
"So, what's you favorite Christmas song?" Peter asked once he had caught up to the older man.

Wade thought genuinely for a moment and then began to sing, "Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my co-"  
Peter shrieked. "Okay, no!" He turned red again, wiping at cinnamon on his lips.  
Wade found this endearing and adorable.

"I'm just being honest!" He said, crossing his arms. "Don't kinkshame my Christmas song preferences."

"Oh my god." Peter said under his breath. Wade giggled.   
"Okay fine, what's your favorite one, huh Baby?" 

'Does he /have/ to keep calling me that?!', Peter thought.  
"Probably The First Noel." He said, looking up at Wade, who had never really taken his eyes off the kid since they left the doll window. Wade smiled. "Good one."

Peter smiled, and they both finished the last of their snacks. They walked and re-walked the block about seven more times, just talking. Wade often cracked inappropriate jokes which had Peter rolling his eyes so much he thought they might fall out of his head.   
But they both found themselves enjoying a genuine conversation about Christmas traditions and memories, (one of Wade's favorite memories was when he was hired to kill someone on Christmas and he had "decorated" their tree with grenades).   
Peter giggled despite himself, listening intently to Wade's wild stories.  
That was how it usually ended up, when they were Deadpool and Spider-Man, anyway.  
Wade did all the talking, and Peter just listened.

They both grew silent after a while and Peter realized they were holding hands. He raised his eyebrows. He must be /really/ sleep deprived. He didn't pull his hand away, though.  
However, he did note that the sun was coming up, turning the sky a bright orange color, matching the warmth of the street around them.   
There were more people out now, starting their day.  
Peter yawned and Wade nodded in agreement. 

"You should get home and sleep, Petey." He said, heart eyes practically flying out of his mask as he watched Peter stretch with his arms above his head, shirt revealing the tiniest sliver of his stomach.

Peter nodded, cheeks and nose red and rosy from the cold New York air.  
Maybe it was because he literally hadn't slept at all or the fact that he really did have a nice time with Wade, but Peter leaned up and kissed Wade's cheek through his mask, eyes half closed.

Wade clasped his hands and put his knees together. "Oh, Baby Boy, you make my heart flutter!" He sang in a high voice.   
Peter just giggled a lot and pulled out his cell phone, handing it to Wade. "Put in your number."

Wade was already doing so before Peter finished speaking, deciding upon '❤Daddy Wade❤' for his contact name. Before Peter could see, he locked his phone and handed it back.   
"Until next time, Cinderella!" 

Peter just giggled again and turned, walking until he was out of sight of Wade.  
As he began home, he pulled out his phone and looked at Wade's contact. When he saw the name a loud breath came out of him and he blushed darkly, although he didn't change it.

Wade also went home, greeting all of his weapons, even saying, "Top of the morning to ya, bloodstain on the wall from time number 879 of me blowing my fucking brains out!" He giggled lightheartedly and put on pink fuzzy slippers before clearing a stack of playboy magazines off of his chair, settling in and drifting off with loud snores.

Peter did practically the same. He walked into his apartment, grabbed a bottle of water, took two drinks, and then flopped onto his bed.   
He fell asleep feeling slightly odd, but not necessarily in a bad way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Next chapter will be Deadpool spilling his guts to Spider-Man about this adorable kid named Peter!
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
